how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall's Fiero
"Arrivederci Fiero, you were the freaking Giving Tree of cars." ''- Marshall toasting the Fiero in, Arrivederci, Fiero'' The Fiero was Marshall's car until it broke down in . He was passed down the car by his brothers when he was 16, after having to deal with all of their "conditions". The Fiero was also used heavily by Marshall and Ted on their college road trips to Gazzola's. The Fiero first appeared in , and last appeared in . The Fiero Itself The car appears to be a 1985 Pontiac Fiero GT, that has had its rear spoiler removed. The car is silver in color, with dark grey trim and a grey interior. The car also has a sunroof. It also has a cassingle of ' stuck in the tape deck on repeat. The car has also been damaged several times throughout its life, including 12 cups of coffee being spilled in it after Marshall's final test for ownership of the car. (Ted later points out that this is what spawned Marshall's "insane" rule of "No food or drink in the Fiero not even groceries."). Robin and Lily also spilled all of their take-out food in the car after Lily braked too hard. Two of the windows were also broken in an attempt to cover up the spill later on. It also got a flat tire when Lily took it to her art fellowship interview. The Fiero was finally killed when Marshall hit a pothole just before the car reached 200,000 miles. The mechanic later said that it would take at least $3,000 to get the car running again, and even then there were no guarantees. Marshall finally decided to "let the car die with dignity", and the money he got for scrap parts paid the gang's bar tab for the next two nights. Uses The car has been used on many of the gang's adventures over the years: * Ted and Marshall's trip back home from college during the winter break. * Also Ted and Marshall's Gazzola's trips. * It was used by Robin and Lily to get Chinese take-out back when they first started to get to know each other. * Ted attempted to teach Barney how to drive in the car, only to have Barney coast into a bush at about 3 miles an hour after panicking about a dog. * When Ted and Barney went to lick the Liberty Bell, Marshall spent most of the evening driving back and forth between Philly and New York due to constantly getting differing calls from the two. * Lily took it when she went on her art fellowship interview, though she had to stop part way and needed Ted's help changing a flat. * The car was also used by Ted and Robin to go visit Ted's Uncle's cabin (though the two never made it, and had to turn around to stop Marshall from going to Lily's hotel room). * The car's last trip was with Ted and Marshall driving around the city, about to hit 200,000 miles on the car's odometer, only for Marshall to accidentally hit a pothole and cause the Fiero to die 0.7 miles from their goal. * It was also used by Marshall, Lily, and Ted as a get away car after trying to steal beer back in 1998. * Marshall also once got a speeding ticket in the Fiero (though he was able to talk his way out of it). Trivia * In the commentary of Arrivederci, Fiero, Jason Segel noted that the parallel parking scene was a bit difficult, due to the Fiero's lack of power steering. * Also, since the original car was presumably sold on after Arrivederci, Fiero, whenever the car would appear in later seasons (via flashback), the Fiero used has always been a different Fiero, and they can be spotted due to small differences from the original, such as some having spoilers or different seats. * Despite the fact that Marshall had a rule against food or drinks in the Fiero, on several occasions, Ted and Marshall mention or had been seen drinking Tantrum and eating beef-jerky in the car on road trips. Gallery 58658 1220803400164 500 278.jpg Images-0.jpg Arrivederci fiero-0.png 295320 1252172195447 full.jpg Ted changes a tire on Marshall's Fiero.png Ted with Robin on their way to his uncle's house.png Category:Recurring Elements